


Fortress of Fluff

by Sulfuric_animus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro cuddles, M/M, guys being bros, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfuric_animus/pseuds/Sulfuric_animus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was hand down, the stupidest thing Dave has ever done on this god forsaken meteor. He loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress of Fluff

     Honestly, the idea sounded stupid. Make a pillow fort? Watch some cheesy romance movie? That was absolutely, positively not for you, so when John suggested it, your immediate answer was “Heck no”, and yet, here you are, alchemizing a literal ton of blankets, pillows and all the soft fabrics that you could get your grubby little hands on. You and Karkat were told to bring all the needed supplies while John floated from above, directing you on how to put each cushion just so, while also securing the top parts of our makeshift shelter. It took ages to make and (you will never admit this) looked pretty dope, the thing filled the entire room and was pretty much the best fort in the history of ever, both on Earth and Alternia. When you guys finally climbed in, it was as if you stepped into a magical land of naps and heartburn, fairy lights hung from the ceiling and cushions littered the ground, everywhere you looked bowls of chips and other coma-inducing food laid about. Okay, you admit when you saw this you may have smiled a bit in a totally-not-coolkid-way, but it was all worth it in seeing the way Egdork and Vantas positively lit up. There was already a pile of horrible movies lying in the corner and the three of you argued for a good ten minutes on what to watch, John wanted to watch Rage starring none other than the terrible demon that was Nicholas Cage while you wanted the quality acting and effects of 1408, and Karkat? Who knows what appalling movie that guy wanted to watch, so after several minutes of us suggesting and shooting down ideas, you finally compromised and chose Titanic. As you waited for the movie to start and forwarded through all the previews, Karkat crawled through the blanket door and retrieved the softest blankets and comforters you could captchalogue, then proceeded to throw it all on top of John and you. They landed with a “Oomph!” and Karkat followed their descent, not caring if he crushed us, which he probably wouldn’t as much as stab us with his bony elbows and knees because jeez that kid was skinny.

After tediously and carefully laying the blankets over the three of you, you then grabbed as many snack bowls as your arms would allow and wiggled yourself up to Karkat, who was sandwiched between Egbert and you. The movie started pretty decently and by the time Rose and Jack were at the “draw me like one of your French girls” scene, you were starting to doze off. You only woke up in time to hear John and Karkat’s cries of pain, You looked over and saw Egderp burying his head into his arms trying to muffle his sobs and Karkats face was digging into John's shoulder, You finally turned to the offending screen to see Rose holding a lifeless Jack's body. Rolling your eyes, You got up and shimmied yourself in between the two. Carefull to mind the horns, you gently pet Karkat's hair and rubbed what you hoped were soothing circles into John’s neck. You hummed the only song you could think of which was pretty terrible rendition of Burt Bacharach’s “What's new Pussycat?” it seemed to do the job anyway. After a while, the crying stopped and the two nerds were knocked out on top on you. You grumbled, but knew it was futile; you were buried under two-hundred pounds of pure teenage boys and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Making yourself comfortable, you cuddled up to the two and let your eyes close.

All you could think of when you woke up was “I don’t deserve this.” It was too early to even think ofdealing with this. A certain Rose Lalonde was standing in the opening of the pillow fort murmuring to herself, a smile on her face. Oh my god, was that acamera? It totally was, she was taking pictures of you. Forcing yourself up, you walk toward to confront her, and then stop, seeing as everything suddenly blacked out into a dizzy, static-y whirlpool of death. You brace yourself on one of the makeshift walls and grimaced when amused tittering followed. Oh my god, she was having a ball wasn’t she?

“Lalonde? Can I ask why you are disrupting thisvery special bro-bonding time the three of us had set up? And with a camera of all things? Geez, don’t you have anything at all better to do?” Yes, way way too early for this.

“Hello, David. Sleep well?” You could practicallyhear the smugness in her voice. You were about to reply when a humongus gurgle erupted from your stomach and you duck your head in embarrassment while Rose hides her smile behind her hand. Uncaptchalogging something from her sylladex, she throws it towards you. You catch it, seeing it was a decently sized muffin, steam still rolling off of it in waves. You scarf it down, humming slightly at the warmth and sweetness, before basically collapsing back into the flesh pile. Cozy and full, you settle down against them and let sleep take you. You’ll deal with Rose in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! This was a rushed fic that took like, 20 minutes to write, but I still want to post it. Also! I need more story ideas so headcannons and ideas will accepted :B


End file.
